


Helping Hands

by dancingsnake88



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sexual Frustration, Slight Medical Kink, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Sasuke, Vaginal Fingering, a little fluff, trans!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsnake88/pseuds/dancingsnake88
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke can do anything...except get himself off. Luckily for him, Haruno Sakura’s skills balance his perfectly.





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Kinktober! I’m going to try to get all 31 fics complete, so wish me luck!

“You know, Sasuke-kun, you’re always welcome to use the door,” Sakura says without looking up from her clipboard.

“This way is more convenient,” Sasuke says as he hops down from the windowsill.

“For you, maybe,” Sakura responds, then, setting her clipboard down on the small desk in the exam room, “What do you need?”

Sasuke is taken aback for a moment, although he doesn’t show it; he’s still not used to Sakura’s witty remarks.

“It’s...personal,” Sasuke answers carefully.

Sakura knows Sasuke well enough to analyze that “personal” means involving his genitalia. She knows how sensitive a subject it is for him, and she’s glad that he actually trusts her enough to discuss it.

“Alright, why don’t you change into a gown and then you can tell me what’s going on,” Sakura says as she pulls a gown out from the cabinet.

Sasuke looks at it with his brows furrowed, then looks back at her.

“I know it may feel a bit awkward for you, but I promise it’ll make things easier for us both,” Sakura says gently.

Sasuke’s face relaxes slightly, and he agrees, “Alright, I’ll put it on.”

Sakura smiles and hands him the gown, leaving the room while saying, “Just crack the door open when you’re done.”

True to his speed, Sasuke is done changing in an instant, cracking the door just like Sakura requested.

“Alright,” Sakura says, closing the door behind her, “Why don’t you tell me what’s going on?”

Sasuke blushes, actually blushes, and Sakura is a mix between concerned and amused.

“Sasuke-kun, you can tell me, I won’t make fun of you.”

Sasuke looks into Sakura’s, and then, looking away, says, “I can’t masturbate.”

Sakura’s eyebrows raise up in surprise, but she manages to keep her composure.

“Well, if that’s what you want help with, then lay on the table for me,” Sakura directs.

Sasuke does as she asks, but keeps his legs firmly closed.

“Sasuke,” Sakura chides gently, “We don’t have to use the stirrups, but you do have to spread your legs if you want my help.”

“It’s-I’ve never been this intimate before,” Sasuke says softly as he allows his legs to fall open.

“Well, we are dating, so there’s no better person to do it with, don’t you think?” Sakura asks.

“I trust you,” Sasuke says, and that’s all the affirmation Sakura needs to continue.

She finally lets herself get a good look between Sasuke’s legs. He has well-kept black hair covering his mound, and his clitoris is larger than average due to testosterone. When Sakura spreads his folds after a gentle warning, she sees that he’s already glistening with slick.

“So,” Sakura starts casually as she begins to circle his clit with her thumb, “What have you tried doing to orgasm?”

“Th-this,” Sasuke pants, and Sakura looks up to see he’s thrown his arm over his face, “Bu-but it’s never...”

“Sometimes you just need a helping hand,” Sakura teases.

Sasuke laughs breathily.

“I’ve tr-tried fingers too,” he continues, “But I can’t h-hit anywhere good.”

“I think I can help with that,” Sakura says as she eases a finger into him.

He’s so wet that her finger slides in easily, and a second makes its way in soon after. Sakura curls her fingers up into his g-spot, and Sasuke gasps and bucks his hips.

With a giggle, Sakura says, “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Sasuke moans in affirmation. Sakura fits in a third finger and pumps them at just the right pace, and Sasuke’s gone. He moans, and Sakura had always thought Sasuke would be quiet in bed, but she was clearly wrong. Sasuke’s moans dissolve into quiet little whimpers as he rocks his hips through his orgasm. Sakura withdraws her sticky fingers and stands.

“So how do you feel?” she asks.

“Amazing,” Sasuke murmurs, hand wrapped around the edge of the table and eyes shut.

“Then I did my job right,” Sakura smiles.

As she washes her hands, Sasuke asks, “Which job? Girlfriend or doctor?”

And she flushes and turns back to look at him, legs spread, shiny folds visible, smirking at her.

Sakura clenches the edge of the sink so hard it breaks.


End file.
